Anesthesia gases are used on patients during surgical procedures. The administration of anesthesia gases to a patient involves the use of a mask placed over the nose and/or mouth of the patient. A gas administration circuit pumps the anesthesia gases into the mask for the patient to inhale through the nose and/or mouth.